1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a greeting card, and more particularly to an audio/visual greeting device that is capable of presenting greetings in a personalized way in form of audio message and visual images.
2. Description of Related Arts
A greeting card is sent to someone on holidays or special events in order to express the sender's feelings and emotions to the receiver. The card is usually printed with pictures and illustrations related to the holidays and the special events for helping emphasize the personal messages written in the card. The personal messages may be a brief note showing appreciations, congratulations and affections. After the sender writes down his words, the card may be sent to receiver by either hand delivery or postal service. Either way, it helps people to maintain their relationship.
The greeting cards have variations of form in order to provide special emphasis and effects. For example, a greeting card may further include a piece of specially designed cardboard folded and attached to the inner part of the greeting card in order to resemble certain characters and objects. When the card is opened, alone with the movement of the cover, the folded cardboard erects into three-dimensional characters and objects thereby making the reading of the card more interesting.
However, it is always desirable to make the greeting card more personal for effective communication. Conventionally, one way to achieve the end is to print a personal photograph on the cover of the card. A personal computer equipped with a high-resolution printer may be used to create such personalized card. An image processing software may be sued to edit the personal photograph in order to generate a desirable layout. A laser color printer is recommended for greeting a greeting card with high quality of image.
Although the technology development enables people to create a personalized greeting card on their own, the number of people who are able to do the job is limited. Many people do not have access to personal computers and high quality printers. For those who have the access to the equipment, many of them do not feel comfortable or lack the skill to process digital images. In addition, among the people who have the access to computer equipment and the skill for image processing many simply do not have the time to do it. Furthermore, it seems boring that the greeting card is only printed with a personal photograph without voice messages told by people.
Therefore, what is needed is a greeting card that is easily to be personalized by presenting greetings in the form of visual image and/or audio message.